Memories
by alldatjazz
Summary: Harry Potter was the world's most famous wizard. But no one really knows him. No one really cares.


"Did you see Neville's face? I mean, really!" Hermione said loudly. 

"Yeah, I saw his face, all right, ha ha! That was one of the funniest things I've ever-Ow! Hey! What was that for, Hermione!" Ron said, as Hermione hit him on the head with her school books.

"Oh, honestly, Ronald," she said, as the trio walked to the common room. Neither Hermione, nore Ron, noticed that Harry was crying. Neither of them noticed he was sad. Neither of them noticed the scars. Neither of them noticed.

_"I'm scared for you!"_

Memories. They were running through his head as he drifted toward the bottom.

_"Harry, I love you..."_

Everything seemed to be fading.

_"Why are you doing this to yourself?"_

He was going numb.

_"Can you even feel me anymore?"_

Harry hated this memory. Those words echoed in his head.

_"Can you even feel me anymore?"_

_"Can you even feel me anymore?"_

_"Can you even feel me anymore?"_

_"Can you even..."_

_"Harry, can you even feel me anymore?" Hermione asked. Harry looked at her. "Harry..."_

_He looked down at his own feet. His eyes kept darting around the common room, as if trying to follow some unseeable being. Hermione could tell he was thinking about something important._

_"Harry, look at me." He did. "I...I don't know you anymore. You're never around, and...when you are...when you are you seem...empty."_

_Harry looked back into her eyes. They were filling with tears. He couldn't stand this anymore. He couldn't stand his life. It was tearing him apart. He loved them both! How could he possibly leave one?_

_Harry stood up and ran quickly to the boys dormitory._

_Hermione stared after him as he entered. She looked down at her books._

Harry kept falling. Falling into darkness. Falling into the unknown. Falling into more memories.

_Sobbing._

"Ron..." Harry said quietly.

_Sobbing._

It was growing louder.

_Meanwhile, in the dormitory, Harry ran to Ron's bed. Ron was sitting, his hands on his chin, and reading a book. When Harry reached the end of his bed, he broke down, crying. Ron looked down at Harry, surprised. "Harry...what's...?" he trailed off._

_Harry's eyes met his. Ron stared, bewildered. Ron's own eyes started filling with tears. He slid off of the bed, landing next to Harry._

_"Ron, I-I...I j-j...I just c-ca...can't..I-I can't d-do this anymo-ore..." Harry sobbed. His crying was uncontrollable. Ron pulled Harry to his chest in a warm, compassionate hug. "Harry...I love you," he said, tears dripping down his face._

_"Ron...I c-can't! I...Hermione and I...and you..." Harry babbled, tears still streaming down his face._

_Ron lifted one finger to Harry's lips, and Harry fell silent. There they sat, tears falling from both of their faces. Ron removed his finger, and craned his head in for a swift, passionate kiss._

_Harry felt Ron's tongue penetrate his lips. He started to moan loudly as he tried to speak._

_"Ron.." Harry said into Ron's mouth, "Ron...I..."_

_Harry was overwhelmed by passion._

_Ron broke the intense kiss, and looked deeply into Harry's eyes._

_They both sat there staring into each other's souls. Harry leaned forward and laid his head on Ron's stomach._

_"Ron...what I meant to say was...I love you...so much," Harry managed to say, his eyes red from crying._

_Ron leaned forward and placed his head on Harry's. They stayed in that position for what seemed an eternity, and for once, Harry was at peace._

Oh how Harry wished he could go back to that time. That was before it happened-before this endless sadness. He wasn't going to last much longer. He was slipping...slipping away.

_"Avaadaaa-"_

Harry's breath caught.

_"Avada Kedavra!" screamed the shrill, cold voice, echoing off of the hard stone walls of the Great Hall._

_Harry looked behind him. "Ginny? GINNY!" he screamed._

_Ginny's lifeless body lay behind him. He ran to her side and dropped to his knees._

_"Ginny...no...Ginny, you can't be dead! Oh God, Ginny!"_

_Meanwhile, the rest of the school continued to fight off Voldemort's followers, not even noticing that Ginny was gone._

_"Ginny? Why? It wasn't supposed to be like this! Oh, God! Oh, God, Oh, God, no!"_

_"...no!"_

Harry's morbid existence was coming to an end as one last memory flashed into his mind.

_"Harry?"_

"Harry?" he heard Ron say.

"Harry? What's happened? What are you...? Oh my God, Harry.." Ron said, surprised.

Harry was laying in a pool of blood-his own blood. Ron looked on in horror.

He rushed to Harry's side, kneeling by him. He looked into Harry's eyes. They were glazed over. "Oh, my God," Ron said again, "Shit, Harry!"

"R-r..." Harry's voice trailed off. He tried to reach up to touch Ron, but he was paralyzed.

"R-Ron...I-I'm so s-sorry..."

"No, don't say that!" Ron said, panicking.

"Ron..." Harry said.

There was silence.

Harry felt Ron's lips touch his own.

"Harry, I love you," Ron said, holding on to Harry. Harry's blank eyes filled with tears.

"I love-"

Ron felt Harry's body go cold. "Harry...HARRY!"


End file.
